Ed Island
by rystorm678
Summary: Just like the game, but with a different story to it. The Eds, Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf all win a trip to Banoi. What began as a dream vacation, became a fight... for survival.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic EENE crossover. I originally wrote this story on the Ed Edd n Eddy fanon wikia. It begins the same way as dead island but the story is entirely different. If you want an oc in this leave your own in the review section. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

The day started off as any other in the cul-da-sac the Eds were plotting scams as usual and the kids were doing their things. One day, The Eds, Rolf, Nazz, and Kevin seem to have all won a free trip to an island called Banoi, a lush, tropical resort destination off the coast of Papua New Guinea. they all seemed to confused, knowing they had never signed up for any contest of the sort. But not refusing to turn down a free trip to a luxury island they all pack their things and head of to Banoi.

Once there they begin to have the time of their life, such as buying souvenirs, surfing, restaurants, meeting people, and even surfing. After touring the kids find the hotel that was mentioned in the pamphlets. After unpacking and settling in, they hear of a party that is going to go on later that night, so to get their first day on Banoi better they decide to attend the party.

At the party, The kids begin to really enjoy themselves, well... all except Edd who decided to stay in his room instead of going to party. Eddy while down there tries to hit on girls only to either get rejected or slapped. Kevin and Nazz hang out at the bar, chatting with each other. And Rolf surprisingly was dancing on the dance floor to the music. After a while, they call it a night and decide to go to bed and continue with their vacation the next day, But what they did not know was that the next day would be one of survival.

**Sorry if it seemed short i'm still writing the next chapter but I really hope that this story got you interested, please review and like this story. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I said I would get it done and well...here it is!'**

_The next day_

The kids of the cul-da-sac laid in their rooms fast asleep in their hotel room. The Ed's shared a room with three beds as did Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz. Suddenly, out in the hall they were awoken by a cry for help "Help..Help..HELP!" Eddy woke up in annoyance "Hey keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here!"Edd woke up not angry but concerned, Ed did not however for he slept like a brick all the time. "Oh dear, I should check to see if he's fine." Edd said "Whatever I'm going back to bed." Eddy groaned pulling the covers over his head.

As Edd exited out of the room he was soon joined by Nazz, who peeked her head out from her room. "Did the scream wake you up too Nazz?" She nodded her head in agreement "Yeah, what's going on out here?" Kevin stormed out furiously. "I'm about to pund the heck outta whoever woke me up." Kevin said angrily. Rolf followed looking exhausted. "Can't Rolf have one moment of peace?" He said looking exhausted..

That's when Edd noticed it, one of the hotel rooms was left wide open.

"Look that that door seems to be wide open, that's quite strange." Eddy even more made stormed out yelling "What's a guy gotta do to get some sleep here!"

"Eddy look that door seems to be left ajar."Edd pointed toward the room.

"So. Maybe they left it open all night." Eddy said. Everyone looking at him with raised eyebrows. "That's doubtful Eddy." Nazz spoke up. "lets check it out." Kevin said. Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf made their way to the room with concerned looks. Edd turned to Eddy "Eddy go wake up ed." Eddy spoke monotone "Whatever"

Eddy walked over to where Ed was sleeping and immediately slapped him across the head waking him almost instantly. "I'm up coach!" Eddy grabbed Ed's ear " Shut up Ed. Lets go."

Rolf, Nazz, Rolf, And Edd walked cautiously into the room and saw a gruesome sight. There, Lying on the floor of the room was a man and women ripped apart. Edd held back vomit "OH MY LORD!" he screamed. Eddy and Ed walked into the room "What's going on in..." he stopped abruptly after noticing the bodies "Aw sick!" Rolf looked at the bodies closer but couldn't tell what could've happened to them.

"Who could've caused something so horrible." Rolf asked. "It's as if they were attacked." Edd said.

Nazz with a worried look on her face said "so they were murdered or something?" Eddy jumped in fear "Murder! Every man for himself!" Eddy ran to back to his room and Ed soon followed "Who? What? Where? Why?" Ed yelled running with Eddy. Everyone else looked at each other with scared looks on their faces. "We need to pack and leave immediately!"

Everyone ran to their rooms packing all the stuff they had come with in a nervous rush, fearing for their lifes they ran down the halls and found themselves on a balcony. Looking around for a way out, Kevin heard strange noises coming from the floor above. "Guys you hear that?" Everyone stops and listens. They hear what sound like rustling.

Out of the blue, they witness two bodies fall from the floor above. Everyone jumps back in shock, not believing what they had just witnessed. "We need to get out of here!" Nazz yelled, Edd then noticed an emergency stairway and pointed at it.

"The stairs are the safest way!" Edd exclaimed.

The kids ran down the stairs in a panic state hoping that whoever was causing all this would not catch up to them. As they reached the first floor, Eddy peeked around the corner and saw the lobby was empty. He signaled "all clear".

The kids made their way to the front door and ran through the front door, then they were met with a gruesome sight. All them saw people attacking and eating other people.

Kevin screamed "Dudes! check it out!"

Some of the people noticed in them and started either limping or running to them. "Run for your life's!"

They ran towards the beach while people were still chasing after them, "Are they like zombies or just crazies" Nazz asked, Kevin answered nervously "you wanna stop and asked or do you wanna keep running?"

They ran from what seemed like miles on the beach, as they ran they saw the ground littered with dead bodies. Zombies came out of buildings, rose from the ground, you name it. the whole island was infested with the undead.

The kids stop being exhausted, seeing that more and more zombies were following them, soon enough, they realized they were surrounded.

Kevin exclaimed "look a skateboard shack"

Ed and Eddy ran to the doors and open them "Get in, Get in!"

They shut the door behind them, and held it shut as the infected banged on the doors trying to get in. Everyone panicked knowing there was no way out. They walls shuck and all they could hear were the infected banging against the shack desperately trying to get in.

Edd came to the conclusion that they would get in eventually "We need to get rid of those awful...things get in."

Kevin spoke up "I'll go." Nazz joined, so did Eddy, Rolf , and Ed.

Edd immediately stopped them, "Wait! you can't just go out there empty handed, you'll need something to defend yourselves."

The kids ransacked they whole shack looking for something to fight with. Eddy found a bat giving a "how convenient look" Kevin found a paddle in the back and Rolf found a wrench in the back as well. Nazz opened some of the desks in the front and happened to come across a knife. "What weapon are you gonna use Ed?" Eddy asked. Ed bashed the floor with his head nearly breaking the floor. Eddy smiled knowing that's and instant kill for zombies. As soon as everyone got their weapons they met up at the front door.

Eddy and Kevin grabbed the handles of the door, "Everyone ready?" Everyone except Edd nodded "Ok one...two...THREE!"

All but Edd ran out and attacked the undead, Eddy was bashing zombies with his bat left and right. Kevin used the flat side of the paddle to smack the infected with, and Rolf helped out with his wrench that he had found. Nazz Stabbed the zombies as fast as she could trying not to get caught in their grip. Ed was bashing his head on zombies and having a lot of fun, Most of the zombies were without a head due to Ed's head bashing.

Soon after all the fighting, everyone had cleared out the undead. As they all let their guard down, one of the zombies got up right behind Eddy without him knowing, Edd yelled out in fear " Eddy look out!" Kevin took the knife out of Nazz's hand and threw it at the zombie landing right on it's head.

Nazz looked amazed "Nice shot." Kevin turned to Eddy "One time only dork." Eddy gave an annoyed look "Whatever loser."

Edd motioned everyone to get inside "Quick get inside before more come."

Everyone ran back inside and barred the door shut to keep more from getting in.

**Hope you all liked the story so far. I for sure will be making more. But here's where it gets fun. Leave in the review section an oc for later in the story. I need the personality and appearance. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
